Muggle In Love
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Hermione memutuskan untuk mengubah penampilannya agar Draco Malfoy tak lagi bisa mencela dan mengganggunya. Tapi, apa benar begitu?/ "Justru benda-benda Muggle menjijikkan ini yang akan membuatmu berhenti menghinaku, ferret!"/Chap5 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Karena hari ini tidak ada kelas ramuan, Hermione memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah berendam di air hangat yang tentu saja bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks. Oh, kalian tak akan tahu bagaimana lelahnya menjadi ketua murid perempuan yang setiap harinya harus berhadapan dengan pria berdarah murni paling menjengkelkan sepanjang masa.

Bahkan Hermione sendiri tak habis pikir. Mengapa si darah murni sok tampan itu yang harus menjadi pasangannya diruangan ini.

Sepertinya nasib baik memang semakin jauh dari Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger?"

Ughhh, cukup sudah! Emosi yang sedari tadi Hermione tahan juga bisa melewati batas.

"Apa kau tak memiliki mata, Malfoy? Kau pikir aku sedang apa? Main Quidditch?" tanya Hermione dengan nada mengejek.

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang kumaksud Granger!" geram Draco. "Yang kumaksud benda menjijikkan yang mengeluarkan angin itu!"

Hermione hanya menoleh sebentar kearah Hairdryer miliknya. "Maksudmu ini?" Draco hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ini benda muggle. Aku yakin kau takkan tertarik."

"Jangan salah sangka, Granger! Aku hanya menyukai angin yang keluar dari benda itu!"

"Ahhh, seorang darah murni tertarik pada benda muggle!" seru Hermione, pura-pura terkejut.

"Diam kau, darah lumpur!" sentak Draco dengan kesal. Hermione kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ini hairdryer. Benda muggle yang berfungsi untuk mengeringkan rambut. Hairdryer milikku yang ini memakai tenaga baterai karena aku tahu disini tidak ada listrik," sahut Hermione dengan malas. "Apa lagi yang mau kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tertarik pada benda menjijikkan itu, Granger!" protes Draco.

"Terserah apa katamu," sahut Hermione, cuek.

"Memang apa arti benda menjijikkan yang kau sebut baterai tadi?" Hermione membelalakkan matanya. "Kau bilang tidak tertarik!"

"Tak ada yang salah dengan bertanya, kan?" kilah Draco sambil memasang wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Terserahlah, aku mau kembali ke kamarku. Jika kau masih mau hidup, jangan coba-coba menyentuh apalagi mengetuk pintu kamarku, Malfoy!" seru Hermione mengingatkan.

Draco hanya menggerutu kesal karena pertanyaannya tadi tidak dijawab Hermione. "Cih, dasar darah lumpur!"

.

.

.

**~Muggle In Love~**

**Disclaimer: Always J.K Rowling**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: Semi-Canon*I Think*, miss typo, EYD yang berantakkan, dan beberapa perbedaan lainnya dari novel aslinya...**

**Pair: Mungkin DraMione?*ditimpuk Readers***

**Genre: Drama, General. *tolong jangan mengharapkan romance disini =,="2***

**Just For Fun!**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione seharusnya sudah tahu. Jika Ron dan Harry mengikuti pelatihan Auror dan tidak melanjutkan tahun ketujuh mereka disini, sudah jelas yang akan menjadi ketua murid laki-laki pastilah si ferret sombong itu!

Dengan kesal Hermione menaruh Hairdryer miliknya diatas meja belajar. Mungkin untuk hasil yang memuaskan, Hermione butuh kerja keras ekstra. Seruangan dengan Draco bukannya membuat Hermione kebal dengan hinaannya, malah semakin membuat emosi Hermione terpancing. Apalagi jika setiap pagi Hermione dipanggil dengan sebutan 'gigi berang-berang', 'rambut semak', dan juga 'darah lumpur'. Siapa yang tidak akan depresi?

Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat si ferret itu berhenti menghinanya adalah berusaha untuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

Jika Hermione berubah menjadi gadis sempurna, bukankah si ferret jelek itu tidak akan bisa menghinanya?

Untuk masalah pada gigi, Hermione tidak mengambil banyak tindakan. Toh, semakin dewasa, gigi Hermione semakin tumbuh dengan sempurna. Tidak ada lagi gigi berang-berang yang bisa Draco cemooh. Masalah pertama, berhasil dengan mulus.

Selanjutnya tentang darah lumpur. Tch, hanya ini yang tidak bisa Hermione pikirkan cara untuk merubahnya. Mau bagaimanapun, statusnya sebagai kelahiran muggle tidak akan pernah bisa dirubah. Jadi, lupakan tentang status muggle ini.

Untuk masalah terakhir, rambut Hermione. Tenang saja, saat liburan natal bulan lalu, Hermione sudah menyiapkan Hair Iron yang bisa membuat rambutnya menjadi lebih halus dan rapi. Tapi untuk membuat rambutnya halus secara permanen, Hermione harus rela mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan Hairdryer setiap harinya. Kalau tidak, bukannya rambut halus yang Hermione dapat, mungkin rambut semaknya bisa lebih mengembang lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hermione merinding.

"Bersiaplah, ferret! Benda-benda muggle menjijikkan ini, justru yang akan membuatmu berhenti menghinaku!"

.

.

.

Hermione melangkah menuju aula besar dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku ditangannya. Well, Hermione membawa banyak buku bukanlah pemandangan baru di Hogwarts. Tapi penampilannya pagi inilah yang membuat semua laki-laki disepanjang koridor tidak bisa berkedip biar hanya sedetik.

Sebetulnya pagi ini Hermione tidak banyak berubah. Hermione masih memakai seragam Hogwarts lengkap dengan syal Gryffindor dan lencana ketua murid miliknya. Hanya saja kali ini Hermione mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail dan sedikit aksen feminim dengan bedak dan parfum. Hanya itu dan para lelaki di Hogwarts berhasil menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar?

Tanpa itu semua, sebetulnya seorang Hermione Granger sudah bisa menarik perhatian siapapun. Hanya saja kepekaan Hermione terhadap perhatian dari lawan jenisnya memang mendapat nilai minus tersendiri. Hal ini bahkan disetujui Ginny, Lavender, dan Parvati.

Rambut Hermione yang sudah lebih halus berkibar dengan anggun saat tertiup angin diawal musim semi, menyebarkan harum bunga mawar diseluruh koridor yang ia lewati. Bahkan sang pangeran Slytherin sendiri tak bisa berkata apapun saat Hermione melewatinya di ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Cih, apa yang membuat si Granger berubah sedrastis itu!" geram Draco.

Andai kau tahu kalau Hermione berubah karena dirimu, Draco. Tentu dalam arti yang lain.

.

.

.

"Wow, kau tampak cantik, Mione!" puji Ginny saat Hermione mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Tak ada yang spesial, kurasa Ginny," sahut Hermione yang langsung menaruh buku-bukunya diatas meja.

"Kurasa Ginny benar, Mione. Kau tampak cantik pagi ini!" timpal Lavender sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Hermione mendelik. "Tentu saja tak ada. Memangnya apa yang berbeda dariku hari ini?"

"Oh, Mione!" seru Ginny, pura-pura histeris. "Tentu saja kau tampak cantik! Coba lihat, kau mengenakkan bedak dan parfum! Demi Merlin, kau bahkan mau mengurus rambutmu itu!" Lavender langsung menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Aku hanya mencoba jadi lebih feminim, Ginny," sahut Hermione dengan malas-malasan. "Memang ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja! Jika seorang perempuan memperbaiki penampilannya, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan!" seru Ginny bersemangat. "Cepat katakan pada kami, Mione!"

"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi gadis sempurna agar si ferret itu berhenti mengejekku! Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana depresinya aku saat ia mengejekku dengan sebutan gigi berang-berang ..."

"Ehmm... Mione," panggil Ginny, mencoba memotong khotbah panjang Hermione.

"... Belum lagi saat ia mengejekku rambut semak. Dia pikir aku ini apa? Muggle yang kebal dengan hinaan? Dia sungguh orang yang menyebalkan! Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia itu penyihir, bisa saja dia itu ferret yang diberi mantra sehingga menjadi manusia ..."

"Mione ..." Ginny masih mencoba memanggil Hermione.

"... Bahkan dia masih menyebutku dengan sebutan darah lumpur! Demi Troll atau apapun itu, perbedaan status darah sudah dihapus sejak Voldemort membusuk bersama tanah! Kenapa masih juga si ferret itu mengungkitnya? Dia benar-benar membuatku stress dengan tingkah bodohnya! Tidak pagi, siang, sore, malam! Aku bahkan hanya mendapat nilai Outstanding untuk essai ramuan. Padahal harusnya aku bisa mendapat Outstanding Plus! Jika bukan karena si ferret yang menganggu waktu belajarku dengan terus mengolok-olok dan mengejekku, sudah pasti nilai-nilaiku tidak akan merosot seperti ini ...!"

"Mione ..."

"Dia juga ..."

"Mione ..."

"Bahkan dia ..."

"MIONE!" teriak Ginny dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu teriak seperti itukan, Ginny! Cepat katakan ada apa?" tanya Hermione yang masih menutup telinganya yang berdengung karena aksi Ginny barusan.

"Kurasa kau menyukai Malfoy."

" ... "

"Mione?"

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Hermione, kesal. "Jika aku menyukai ferret busuk itu, berarti kiamat hanya tinggal menghitung hari!"

"Harus kuakui, Mione. Kata-kata Ginny ada benarnya. Saat seorang perempuan mempercantik diri untuk menarik perhatian seorang pria, itu berarti dia menyukai pria itu," sahut Lavender. "Aku juga begitu saat bersama Won-Won ku."

"Tentu saja ini berbeda! Aku berusaha jadi gadis sempurna agar si Malfoy tidak mengejekku lagi! Jika ia tidak mengejekku, aku pasti bisa mengerjakkan tugas-tugasku dengan sempurna. Jika tugasku sempurna, aku pasti akan mendapat nilai tinggi dan kembali menjadi siswi terpintar di Hogwarts!"

"Ehmm, Mione. Kau memang siswi terpintar di Hogwarts," ralat Ginny.

"Benarkah?"

Ginny menepuk keningnya keras-keras. "Mione!"

"Ughh, sepertinya pikiranku mulai kacau," gumam Hermione sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja! Kusarankan, Mione. Sebaiknya kamu ..." kata-kata Ginny langsung terpotong dengan kalimat singkat Hermione.

"Mungkin ke perpustakaan akan membuat pikiranku jernih kembali. Bye, Ginny, Lavender! Aku akan kembali saat pelajaran Professor Slughorn," dan Hermione segera pergi meninggalkan Ginny dan Lavender yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Mione memang jenius dalam setiap pelajaran. Tapi untuk masalah Quidditch dan cinta, Hermione mendapat nilai minus," kata Ginny sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Aku setuju dengamu, Ginny. Kurasa Mione memang membutuhkan kelas khusus pelajaran cinta," sahut Lavender sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah, akan sangat menyenangkan bisa mengajari orang yang jenius dengan sebuah pelajaran bernama cinta."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Mungkin fic ini hanya akan menjadi twoshot...=,="

Habis kurang percaya diri, sih, untuk buat fic dengan multichap...

Karena ini fic pertamaku di fandom Harry Potter, kuminta saran dan komentarnya, ya? ^^

Oh ya, untuk masalah kata-kata asing yang nggak ku italic itu, maaf...karena fic ini diketik di HP jadi nggak bisa diperbaiki, deh! Lagi malas ngetik di laptop, punggung pada sakit semua, enakan di HP sambil tiduran...*ketahuan, deh hobinya...=,="*

Jadi, please beri komentar dan saran...chap 2 mungkin kapan-kapan...*ditimpuk sendal jepit*

Mind To Review?

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat perih, padahal baru kemarin ia merasa terbang tinggi ke langit saat Draco tiba-tiba absen mengomentari penampilannya. Tidak ada ejekan, tidak ada kutukan, dan tidak ada lagi seorang pria bernama Malfoy yang setiap hari memberikan seringai -anehnya- menurut Hermione.

Ya, pria itu ada di dekatnya tapi keberadaannya terasa jauh.

Hermione terus melontarkan cacian dan makian dalam hati. 'Hei, seharusnya yang bersikap cuek itu aku, bukan kau!'

Hermione melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya yang sembab.

Keh, seorang Hermione Granger menangis?

Ya, harus Hermione akui, kali ini ia benar-benar menangis. Bukan karena ejekan seorang Malfoy ataupun peringkatnya yang tiba-tiba turun, tapi karena sikap egois dan semaunya Malfoy yang berhasil membuat kedua pipi Hermione Granger merona merah.

Huh? Memangnya apa yang telah seorang Malfoy lakukan pada orang yang ia anggap seorang darah lumpur?

.

.

.

**~Muggle In Love~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Always J.K Rowling, I Don't Own anything...**

**Pairing: Chap kali ini benar-benar DraMione!**

**Warning: Semi-Canon, miss typo, typo's, EYD kurang beraturan, etc... **

**Setting di tahun ketujuh Hermione & Draco di Hogwarts setelah perang Hogwarts terjadi. Lucius, Bellatrix, dan Voldemort tewas dalam perang, Narcissa hidup tenang di Malfoy Manor, Harry & Ron mengikuti pelatihan Auror yang ditawarkan kementerian, Draco berhenti menjadi pelahap maut setelah perang, dan akhirnya menyisakan kisah cinta Hermione/Malfoy di tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts -kicked- **

.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

.

.

.

Hermione menaruh secangkir teh hangat diatas meja ruang rekreasi ketua murid sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari keberadaan 'ferret' yang bisa saja mengganggu waktu istirahatnya(lagi) malam ini. Menyadari Draco tidak berada di ruang rekreasi membuat Hermione menghela nafas lega. Setelah semua cemilan siap, Hermione langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa, ditemani setumpuk buku tebal yang salah satunya buku sejarah Hogwarts, buku yang Hermione tahu telah ia baca sebanyak tiga puluh lima kali.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Hermione meresapi teh miliknya dengan pikiran tenang dan rileks.

"Merindukanku, Granger?"

BYURRRRRR!

Hermione menyemburkan teh miliknya dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

'Apa maunya ferret ini?'

"Sekali darah lumpur tetaplah darah lumpur! Lihat penampilanmu yang menjijikkan itu! Berusaha menarik perhatian lelaki, eh?"

Hermione merasakan hatinya berhenti berdetak saat Draco menghinanya dengan kalimat kasar yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Penuh dengan kebencian.

"Apa pedulimu Malfoy? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menggodaku malam ini, kan?" sindir Hermione yang entah mengapa membuat Draco membuang mukanya. Dan Hermione kali ini menganggap kalau 'Malfoy' sedang menahan amarahnya.

'Sejengkel itu, kah?'

"Teruslah bermimpi, Granger! Gadis sepertimu tidak akan mungkin pantas untuk ku goda! Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Hermione menatap datar Draco sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu, karena diganggu olehmu juga tidak memberikanku keuntungan apapun," Hermione berkata sambil berdiri dari sofa, bersiap pergi dan menyelesaikan perdebatan 'panas' yang kembali terjadi malam ini.

BRAKKKK!

"Jangan mengacuhkanku saat aku tengah berbicara denganmu, Hermione!"

Hermione terkesiap saat Draco memanggilnya bukan dengan sebutan 'Granger' ataupun 'Darah lumpur', tapi 'Her My Own'.

Draco semakin menghimpit tubuh Hermione ke dinding.

"Katakan! Katakan padaku alasanmu mengubah penampilan!" desis Draco tajam. Hermione bersumpah melihat tatapan liar seperti Basilisk di kilatan lensa abu-abunya.

"Untuk apa kau kuberitahu? Kuberitahupun kau pasti tak akan peduli," jawab Hermione berusaha tenang. Entah mengapa wajahnya semakin lama semakin terasa panas saat merasakan hembusan nafas Draco yang menggelitik wajahnya.

"Beritahu aku atau kau akan menyesal!"

"MEMANG APA PEDULIMU?" teriak Hermione dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, di dorongnya dada bidang Draco sekuat tenaga, membuat Draco mundur dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Kau akan menyesal!" Draco kembali mendesis tajam.

"Tidak akan pernah!" balas Hermione yang langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Andai Hermione mau menoleh biar hanya sedetik, ia pasti akan melihat tatapan sendu Draco yang juga diikuti guratan kecemasan. "Sial!"

Dan akhirnya semua terjadi. Sejak pagi Draco belum sekalipun menghina Hermione seperti biasa. Kalaupun berpapasan, Draco pasti membuang muka ataupun berpura-pura melihat kerah lain, bersikap seolah-olah Hermione tidak pernah ada.

Ucapan adalah doa, dan harus Hermione akui, kini ia benar-benar merasa menyesal. Sangat amat menyesal. Padahal jelas-jelas yang salah adalah Draco, tapi hati kecilnya menjerit marah kalau sebenarnya semua ini adalah salahnya.

Jadi, sebetulanya siapa yang salah?

Draco, kah? Atau Hermione?

.

.

.

Hermione menatap kearah pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya yang sembab benar-benar terlihat buruk, mau tak mau Hermione tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri, menganggap kalau otaknya yang jenius sudah kelewat gila. Saat pandangan Hermione bertemu dengan sebuah gunting, ia menyeringai. Ini ide buruk tapi paling tidak bisa membuatnya tenang.

Cekress...

Dan inilah penampilannya yang baru.

.

.

.

Saat masih berada di dunia muggle, Hermione pernah mendengar sebuah kebudayaan dari Jepang yang sempat ia anggap bodoh. Kebudayaan, dimana orang yang sedang patah hati akan memotong rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan sakit hati.

Jadi, seorang Hermione Granger sedang patah hati?

Entahlah, Hermione sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang sekarang bergejolak di hatinya. Yang ia tahu setiap ia melihat Draco bersama Pansy, Daphne dan Astoria, ia merasa ingin menghajar seseorang. Hatinya bergejolak marah, tapi pikirannya menentang tindakan bodohnya itu.

Buat apa merasa kesal?

Hermione Granger, salah satu siswi terpintar di Hogwarts tentu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Berbeda dengan kekesalannya saat melihat Ron dan Lavender berciuman, yang ini bahkan lebih seperti melihat Draco dan gadis-gadis itu berada di sebuah ranjang. Demi Merlin, bahkan kedua mata Hermione melihat dengan jelas kalau Draco hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan mereka, bukan bermesraan, berciuman, apalagi hal menjijikkan yang barusan terlintas di otaknya.

Apa ini suatu pertanda kalau ia merasa cemburu?

.

.

.

Hermione kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts, menuju aula besar untuk segera sarapan bersama Ginny, Lavender, dan Luna yang kemarin mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama.

Kali ini pun sosoknya kembali menjadi perhatian para lelaki, rambut Hermione yang kini pendek malah terlihat segar dan -ehem- seksi dimata mereka.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan siapapun, Hermione mempercepat langkahnya.

Ya, Hermione yang memutuskan untuk memendekkan rambutnya. Tidak ada rambut bergelombang panjang. Tidak ada buku yang ia bawa. Kini Hermione berjalan dalam dunia yang baru, dimana ia merupakan seorang gadis jenius yang tidak akan pernah patah hati untuk ketiga kalinya.

Ketiga kalinya, huh?

Yeah, yang pertama tentunya dengan Ron, dan yang kedua?

Lupakan, Hermione tidak akan pernah mau mengungkitnya kembali.

.

.

.

Ginny menganga lebar, kedua mata Lavender juga terlihat ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Hanya Luna yang masih berusaha tenang sambil melempar senyum kecil pada Hermione. "Terjadi sesuatu lagi, Mione?"

Mendengar cerita Lavender kemarin membuat Luna menyadari sikap aneh Hermione belakangan ini, dan senyum misterius itulah tandanya. Tanda kalau Luna menyadari rahasia Hermione yang bahkan Hermione sendiri tidak tahu artinya.

"Well, udara semakin panas dan leherku rawan pada kelembapan, jadi...beginilah," kilah Hermione yang mendapat respon pekikkan kaget Lavender.

"Kurasa Mione belum bisa cerita pada kita," kata Luna sambil menoleh kearah Ginny dan Lavender. "Ia masih perlu waktu."

Hermione tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Luna yang mengerti dirinya. "Thanks, Luna."

Blaise menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Draco yang terlihat horor saat menatap Hermione. Dari munculnya ia di depan pintu aula besar, sampai ia duduk dan bergabung bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Parahnya lagi, Draco menatap Hermione sambil menganga lebar yang sukses membuat Blaise terbahak-bahak.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lucu sekali, Zabini."

"Yeah, lucu sekali!" ucap Blaise disela-sela tawanya. "Ekspresimu benar-benar luar biasa, mate."

Draco tidak menghiraukan lagi tawa Blaise saat melihat Hermione yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Berhenti tertawa atau ku bunuh kau sekarang!" ancam Draco pada Blaise yang masih terus tertawa.

"Huh, memangnya ada apa?"

"Si darah lumpur itu melihat kemari, bodoh!" desis Draco yang terlihat panik.

Blaise menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Draco menggerutu. "Oh, lupakan."

.

.

.

"Kau serius mau kembali kesana sekarang? Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Blaise sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, diliriknya jam weker diatas meja, pukul 2 dini hari. 'Apa Malfoy junior ini sudah gila?'

"Kau lupa? Aku ini ketua murid!" protes Draco.

"Bukan itu, tapi Granger! Kalau kau ketahuan mengendap-ngendap kembali ke sana setelah menginap dari asrama Slytherin, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan kucium dia sampai berhenti bicara."

"Kau serius?" tanya Blaise dengan sedikit nyengir.

"Mungkin."

Blaise kembali terbahak-bahak.

"Sudahlah, aku mau segera kembali!" kata Draco yang langsung beranjak dari sisi ranjang Blaise.

"Yeah, sampai besok, mate."

.

.

.

Langkah Draco bergema di seluruh penjuru ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Entah mengapa jantungnya terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, padahal ruangan ini adalah ruang rekreasi ketua murid, tempat istimewa yang diperuntukkan bagi ketua murid sepertinya. Jadi, untuk apa khawatir kalau memang ini termasuk ruangannya juga?

Saat akan menuju kamarnya, Draco menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan pantri kecil khusus ketua murid yang sepertinya diterangi sebuah cahaya. Hasratnya menyuruh Draco untuk mengintip sebentar sedangkan hati kecilnya menyuruhnya kabur.

'Huh, kabur dari siapa? Dari si Granger?'

"Akan kucium dia sampai berhenti bicara."

Wajah Draco entah mengapa sedikit merona merah saat mengingat ucapannya barusan.

'Mencium Granger? Apa kau sudah gila Draco?'

Draco kembali menenangkan detak jantungnya. Mungkin besok ia akan pergi ke Madam Pomfrey untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Jantung berdetak kencang dan wajah memerah, sering salah tingkah...

Hei, bukankah itu juga salah satu gejala penyakit keras?

Kriettt...

Terdengar bunyi kecil dari pantri tersebut membuat Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Apa mungkin itu kucing Hermione?' pikir Draco saat mendengar beberapa bunyi lainnya yang cukup keras.

BRUKKKK!

"Aww!"

Nah, itu jelas bukan suara kucing.

Draco menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Apa lebih baik ia segera kabur ke kamar, atau menolong orang yang mungkin Hermione?

Draco menampilkan seringainya.

'Untuk kabur itu urusan belakangan, mungkin saja si Granger itu membutuhkan bantuan. Dan kalau dia kembali protes...' Draco memperlebar seringainya.

'...Aku akan benar-benar menciumnya.'

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**A/N: **Ah, akhirnya Update juga...maaf semua, sepertinya fic ini bakal jadi multichap...*nyengir lebar*

Entah mengapa melihat model rambut Emma Watson membuatku ingin memasukkan ke fic! Jadi, bagi yang penasaran gimana model rambut Hermione di fic ini, tinggal bayangin aja Emma Watson dengan model rambut pendeknya!

Thanks for Reading!

Want to Review?

30/Juli/2011

~Yuiki Nagisha~

.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Muggle In Love~**

**By: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Always J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Semi-Canon, TYPO, EYD tidak beraturan, etc...**

**Rated: Semi-M #For this chapter*maybe*#**

**I Hope You Like This!**

.

.

.

"Huh? Weasel?" Ginny tersentak kaget lalu melotot pada Draco. "Yeah, maksudku Weasley," ralat Draco. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Daripada bertanya hal yang sangat tidak penting, lebih baik kau menolongku!" gerutu Ginny sambil mengelus pinggangnya.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mencoba membantu Ginny untuk segera bangun dan mendudukkannya di kursi kecil yang berada tepat di samping Ginny.

"Thanks, Malfoy," ucap Ginny, setengah tidak ikhlas. Draco mendengus kesal.

"Kembali ke topik awal. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini bersama..." Draco melirik ke arah lantai. "Panci-panci itu?"

Wajah Ginny langsung memerah menahan malu. "W-well, aku menemani Hermione yang sepertinya kesepian di sini. Dan saat aku mau membuat cokelat panas..."

"Kau salah membuka lemari penyimpanannya?" tebak Draco sambil menahan cengirannya. "Sudah kuduga."

"Baik, hentikan itu, Malfoy!" sentak Ginny, masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi..." Draco melirik ke arah pintu menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid. "Dimana Granger?"

Seulas senyum menghiashi wajah Ginny. "Kau rindu padanya?"

"Yeah -maksudku- tentu saja tidak!" teriak Draco dengan rona samar di wajahnya.

Ginny kembali nyengir. "Tenang saja, Mione ada di kamarnya. Kalau kau merindukannya, ketuk saja pintunya lalu katakan, kalau kau akan mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan ini."

Draco terlihat berpikir. "Tidak buruk," kedua mata Ginny langsung berbinar-binar, jahil. "Tapi sangat BURUK! Kau mau dia meluncurkan Avada Kedavra padaku?"

"Well, itu hanya usul Malfoy."

Draco kembali mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar Mione. Kau mau ikut?"

Draco melotot pada Ginny. 'Apa-kau-sudah-gila?'

Ginny kembali nyengir. "Hanya bercanda."

"Selera humormu buruk!" sindir Draco.

"Yeah, kurasa. Semua gen humor keluarga Weasley sudah diturunkan pada George dan Fred."

"Bukan humor tapi keonaran," ralat Draco. "Semua keluarga Weasley sepertimu tidak ada yang punya selera humor yang bagus. Kau ingat saat kakakmu itu mengubah warna rambutku jadi pink? Atau saat dia mengubah lencanaku menjadi bross 'Hello Kitty'?"

Ginny hanya tersenyum miris, merasa bersalah. "Umm, maaf untuk itu. Kau tahu bagaimana George dan Ron, kan?"

Draco tidak menanggapi ucapan Ginny. Masih sedikit jengkel dengan kejadian memalukan saat pesta atas lenyapnya Voldemort tahun lalu.

"Baik, aku akan benar-benar ke kamar Hermione sekarang," kata Ginny seraya melangkah keluar pantri. Draco hanya mengangguk, cuek.

Melihat Ginny sudah menjauh dari pantri membuat Draco menghela nafas keras-keras. "Haah, untung bukan si Granger."

Beberapa detik kemudian Draco membuat cokelat panas untuk dirinya sendiri. Ala muggle.

Well, itu benar. Bayangan Granger di kepalanya sukses membuat Draco melupakan tongkatnya yang masih tersimpan di saku celananya.

Huh, bayangan Granger?

Draco kembali menggerutu begitu mengetahui kalau ia baru saja membuat secangkir cokelat panas tanpa sihir. Atau lebih tepatnya, ala muggle.

Yeah, Draco yakin kalau Lucius sudah merapalkan berbagai sumpah serapah dari alam sana.

Tap...tap...tap...

Draco terdiam begitu mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Tapi, begitu berpikir kalau itu mungkin saja Ginny, membuat Draco kembali santai mengaduk cokelat panasnya yang lagi-lagi ala muggle.

"Untuk apa kau membuat cokelat panas dini hari begini?" pemilik suara tersebut melirik ke arah cokelat panas Draco sambil membelalakkan matanya. "Ala muggle?" orang tersebut sukses memekik kaget.

Draco membatu di tempat.

Uh-oh, ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk menciumnya. Pikir Draco.

"Kurasa mataku sudah tidak bekerja dengan baik. Mungkin efek dari kebanyakkan membaca," kata orang tersebut sambil memijit keningnya. "Akan kuingat untuk membeli sebuah kacamata di London nanti."

"Aku hanya mengaduk secangkir cokelat panas," gerutu Draco. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini..." Draco menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. "Granger?"

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat keanehan Draco yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Kau sakit, Malfoy?"

"Khawatir padaku, Granger?" goda Draco yang berhasil membuat Hermione memutar kedua matanya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Malfoy. Wajahmu memerah dan matamu itu..." Hermione memandang jijik ke arah Draco. "Kenapa bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti itu?"

Draco kembali terdiam kaku di tempat.

"Lupakan!" sahut Hermione cepat. "Kurasa kau hanya stress karena baru di tolak Greengrass."

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. "Daphne?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Astoria. Zabini yang memberitahuku tadi saat kami berada di kelas ramuan."

"Kita!" ralat Draco. "Aku juga ada di kelas itu, ingat?"

"Well, itu memang jadwal Slytherin dan Griffindor, kan?"

"Oke, lupakan tentang kelas ramuan!" sahut Draco, cepat. "Apa yang Blaise katakan padamu?"

"Dia hanya bilang kalau kau patah hati karena di tolak Astoria Greengrass. Makanya sejak pagi kau terus diam dan enggan bicara karena patah hati."

"Sialan Blaise!" umpat Draco, lalu melotot pada Hermione. "Aku tidak pernah di tolak Astoria, Granger! Kami para Malfoy tidak pernah di tolak seorang gadis! Dan kenapa Blaise bisa menceritakan hal itu padamu?"

Hermione tersentak kaget dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Mm, aku yang menanyakannya."

Draco terlihat menyeringai jahil. "Aha! Kau khawatir padaku, iya, kan, Granger?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Hermione cepat. "Kalau kau sakit, semua tugas ketua murid akan jatuh padaku!"

Seringai Draco pudar seketika. "Keh, tidak mau jujur!"

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Hermione sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak ada," dusta Draco sambil mengambil cokelat panasnya. "Dan tenang saja, Malfoy sepertiku ini tahan pada berbagai virus. Intinya, aku-tidak-akan-pernah-sakit." lanjut Draco sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan pantri.

Seulas senyum menghiashi wajah Hermione. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Hermione membaca majalah Quidditch terbaru yang ia pinjam dari Harry dengan serius. Selagi Draco masih berada di kamar, membuat Hermione lebih leluasa menggunakan ruang rekreasi untuk membaca majalah yang bisa dibilang -jarang- ia baca.

Pagi ini tidak ada kelas dan semua murid memilih berkencan di Hogsmeade. Intinya ini adalah hari ternyaman seorang Hermione Granger untuk memilih sapu terbang yang akan ia beli lewat via burung hantu.

Kalau Hermione pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli sapu bisa dipastikan betapa kerasnya tawa Ron atau betapa panjangnya dagu Harry yang jatuh berguling-guling di lantai.

Hei, begitu anehkan melihat seorang Hermione Granger membeli sapu terbang untuk dirinya sendiri?

Yeah, itu kenyataan yang sulit di percaya, karena selama ini Hermione di kenal sebagai orang yang payah dalam hal terbang. Ralat, sangat payah.

"Untuk pemula sepertimu Nimbuzz 3000 yang paling cocok. Cepat dan ringan. well, walaupun lumayan mahal untukmu, kurasa itu tidak akan masalah."

Hermione melotot pada Draco yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil ikut melihat isi majalah Quidditch yang Hermione pegang.

Oh, bagus! Satu lagi rahasia Hermione yang berhasil Draco dapatkan.

"Pergilah, Malfoy! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!"

"Huh? Kau tidak berterima kasih atas saranku barusan?"

"Dengarkan aku, Malfoy!" Hermione menatap sinis kearah Draco. "Pertama, aku tidak sedang mencari sebuah sapu, dan kedua, tidak akan ada ucapan terima kasih untukmu!"

Draco hanya nyengir membuat Hermione merinding. "Jangan bohong, Granger! Ekspresimu barusan sudah sangat terbaca."

"Tahu darimana kau?"

"Ingat, aku ini seorang Malfoy yang pandai dalam segala hal," Hermione memutar kedua matanya.

"Jadi?"

"Baik, kau benar!" teriak Hermione frustasi. "Aku sedang mencari sapu untuk belajar terbang."

Draco menahan tawa, membuat Hermione kembali melotot tajam kearahnya. "Yeah, untuk sapu kau bisa memilih Nimbuzz 3000 itu dan kalau kau mau..." Draco mencoba berdehem sebentar. "Aku bisa mengajarimu untuk terbang menggunakan sapu Nimbuzz 3000 itu."

Hermione mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Seorang Malfoy mau mengajari gadis yang ia anggap sebagai darah lumpur?

Mungkin sore nanti matahari akan tenggelam di timur dan Voldemort akan bangkit dari kuburnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja bohong!" Draco tersenyum mengejek kearah Hermione. "Buat apa aku membantu darah lumpur sepertimu?"

Oh, bagus! Pertengkaran kembali di mulai.

Hermione langsung mengacuhkan Draco bersama hinaan yang ia lontarkan untuknya, lalu pergi ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun membuat Draco menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bodoh kau Draco!"

.

.

.

Hermione menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Pucat dan sedikit sembab.

Oh, jangan bilang ini karena Malfoy lagi!

Hermione mengusap pipinya lalu mengambil jubah mandinya dalam lemari.

Mungkin satu-satunya cara menenangkan diri dari Draco hanyalah berendam dalam air hangat dengan aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Itu yang Hermione pikirkan.

.

.

.

Dua menit semenjak Hermione pergi ke kamarnya membuat Draco makin gelisah. Memilih untuk menenangkan diri, Draco akhirnya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jubah mandinya.

Well, berendam dalam air hangat beraroma susu itu bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran, kan?

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Draco, saat ia masuk ke kamarnya. Hermione sudah keluar kamar lebih dulu untuk segera berendam dalam air hangat yang tadi ia rencanakan.

.

.

.

Draco membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan malas. Siapa yang tahu kalau hal yang ia lihat selanjutnya justru membuatnya membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Kyaaaa!" Hermione menjerit membuat Draco tersentak kaget. "Brengsek kau Malfoy! Cepat keluar dari sini!" bentak Hermione sambil menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam bathub yang telah diisi oleh air dan busa. Untung saja Hermione sudah lebih dulu berendam di dalamnya.

Draco diam di tempat membuat Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Malfoy? Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Hermione yang sudah memunculkan kembali kepalanya dari dalam gumpalan busa.

Draco menyeringai. "Mungkin akan bagus kalau kita berbagi bathub untuk berdua, Granger."

Hermione melotot tajam pada Draco yang malah melangkah mendekati Hermione. Dengan panik, Hermione mengumpulkan seluruh busa dalam bathub di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Atau kau mau aku menggosok punggungmu, Granger?" seringai Draco makin melebar. Hermione segera meraih botol shampo yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya, lalu melempar pada Draco sekuat yang ia bisa.

Bletakkk!

Oh, Hermione berbakat untuk menjadi Beater dalam Quidditch. Yeah, jika saja ia memukul bludger, bukan melempari seorang Malfoy dengan botol shampo.

"KUBILANG PERGI, MALFOY!" teriak Hermione dengan wajah memerah.

Draco hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Lalu pergi keluar dengan seringai yang terus terpajang di wajahnya.

Hermione kembali menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat merah.

'Dasar Malfoy Brengsek!'

.

.

.

Hermione berjalan melewati Draco saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan entah mengapa, rambut Hermione yang kini pendek terlihat berkilau saat tengah basah. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan sinis. Masih jengkel dengan kelakuan Draco barusan.

"Yeah, kau terlihat sexy saat dalam keadaan basah seperti ini."

Uh, oh. Itu pujian atau godaan?

Yang pasti kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Draco tanpa adanya perintah otak.

Draco merutuki mulut besarnya.

"Well, thanks, Malfoy." sahut Hermione yang wajahnya turut memerah. Draco kembali menyeringai.

"Lebih bagus lagi jika kau membuka jubah mandimu dan..."

Bletakkk!

Hermione memukul kepala Draco dengan majalah Quidditch yang memang ia bawa saat berendam tadi. "Jaga pikiran kotormu itu, Malfoy! Aku bukan perempuan seperti yang biasa kau ajak berpesta di atas ranjang!" bentak Hermione dengan kesal, lalu segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Draco kembali menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tepat saat Hermione akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, kakinya malah terpeleset oleh genangan air yang berasal dari rambutnya. "Akhh!"

Hermione terjatuh dan sialnya kepalanya malah mengenai ujung tangga, membuat darah segar mengalir dari keningnya.

Draco membelalakkan matanya. Panik, khawatir dan sedikit malu. Dengan cepat diangkatnya tubuh Hermione menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Draco memijit keningnya mencoba berpikir. Hermione pingsan. Ia terluka. Dan hanya mengenakkan jubah mandi.

Hal yang terakhir membuat Draco berpikir berkali-kali. Hermione belum mengganti bajunya. Dan walaupun sudah di baringkan diatas tempat tidur dan diselimuti, tetap saja ia akan kedinginan.

Mau diganti, ia tidak bisa. Well, kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana reaksi Hermione saat ia sadar kalau tubuhnya pernah dilihat lelaki lain. Itu sama saja bencana dan Draco tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Lagipula wajahnya sudah terlalu merah sekarang. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko pingsan karena nosebleed. Sebabnya? Yeah, kalian pasti tahu.

Jadilah kini Draco sibuk berputar-putar di dalam kamar Hermione dengan panik. Luka di keningnya memang sudah Draco obati, tapi untuk luka dalam, Draco tidak tahu cara memeriksanya.

Membawanya pada Madam Pomfrey? Itu sama saja mengatakan pada seluruh siswa di Hogwarts kalau ia yang membuat Hermione terluka. Tidak mungkin Draco mengatakan kalau Hermione pingsan karena terpeleset, apalagi sampai adegan Draco masuk dalam kamar mandi. Sungguh merusak imagenya.

Dampak lainnya bisa berasal dari kedua sahabatnya yang tengah mengikuti pelatihan Auror. Potter dan Weasley. Ia yakin kalau mantra Avada Kedavra dan Sectrumsempra akan meluncur kearahnya jika mereka tahu keadaan Hermione sekarang.

Ughh, sial! Semua makin terasa sulit!

Kriettt!

"Hermione, kami ingin mengajakmu ke..." kata-kata Ginny sukses terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Hermione terbaring di atas ranjang hanya dengan mengenakkan jubah mandinya. Draco bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakkan handuk untuk menutupi daerah pinggang ke bawah. Parahnya, mereka berada dalam sebuah kamar yang sama. Dan kalau Ginny perhatikan, ranjang tempat Hermione berbaring itu terlihat sedikit basah.

Oh, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau hal ini hanya salah sangka?

"Ginny, kau menghalangi jalan kami!" teriak Lavender yang berusaha menjauhkan Ginny dari depan pintu kamar Hermione. "Ginny, kau kena... pa..."

Lavender ikut menganga lebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, sedangkan Luna yang sudah masuk terlihat tersenyum penuh arti.

'Shit! Sekarang muncul masalah baru!' gerutu Draco yang terlihat makin frustasi.

"Well, Girls, ini bisa ku jelaskan..."

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan Draco. Ginny dan Lavender sudah memotongnya dengan teriakan yang bahkan sampai ke dalam ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HERMIONE, MALFOY?"

Bisakah Draco meluncurkan Avada Kedavra pada dirinya sendiri sekarang juga?

Luna ikut menggumam pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. "Oh, salah sangka rupanya."

'Kau harus membayar untuk hal ini, Granger!'

Yeah, dan Draco masih melontarkan berbagai umpatan dalam hati.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: wah, banyak yang bilang kalau fic ini terlalu pendek, ya? Maklum kalau di fandom Naruto, fic seperti ini sudah lumayan panjang dan kalau lebih panjang lagi, bisa-bisa kesan gregetnya langsung hilang, bahkan membuat pembaca jadi pada boring, deh!**

**Jadi, maaf, ya? U,U**

**Karena setiap chapternya itu tidak terlalu panjang, Aku bakal usahakan untuk update setiap minggu. Dan maaf, fic-ku untuk fandom lain juga masih ada wkwkwk...jadi telat dikit nggak apa-apa, ya?*kicked***

**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic-ku ini dan bersedia mereviewnya. Aku senang membaca review kalian!*peluk2 Readers***

**Mind to Review?**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**..:::Muggle In Love:::..**

**Disclaimer: Always J.K Rowling**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: AU, Out of Character *maybe*, TYPO, and I think bad for EYD & Language**

**~Hope You Like It~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy!"

Hermione membuka kedua matanya seketika. Entah kenapa jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang dan keringat berhasil membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Berita buruknya, seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun dengan rambut berwarna platina berombak berteriak keras kepadanya dengan panggilan ...

... Mommy!

Oh, God!

"Mommy! Mommy! Scorpie membuat buku sejarah Hogwarts-ku kusut!"

Hermione masih terdiam tidak mengerti. Seharusnya ia berada di Hogwarts bersama Malfoy sekarang!

Haah?

"Mommy!" anak kecil itu kembali berteriak, tapi Hermione tetap tidak memberi respon.

Jadi, siapa yang memasukkan ramuan mimpi aneh ke dalam jus labunya tadi pagi? Hermione berjanji akan membunuhnya!

Shit!

"MOMMY!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU 'MOMMY'!"

Dan anak itu terdiam.

"Oh, ayolah!" Hermione berteriak frustasi hingga tanpa sadar mengacak rambut cokelat bergelombangnya yang panjang.

Apa? Rambut panjang?

"Mommy kau aneh," akhirnya anak kecil itu berkomentar. "Jangan-jangan kau bukan Mommy! Apa kau orang yang menyamar dengan meminum poly juice?"

Hermione sedikit terbatuk lalu kembali menatap anak kecil di hadapannya. Anak ini terlalu jenius untuk mencari kesimpulan!

"Vionica Malfoy! Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggu Mom yang tengah sakit hari ini!"

Vionica? Malfoy?

Hermione benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Mom, istirahatlah!"

"Jangan cari muka karena kesalahanmu tadi, Scorpie!"

Hermione menepis tangan anak lelaki yang tadi mau menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, membuat dua anak kecil di sana saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Well, aku bingung sekarang," lelaki tampan dengan rambut sewarna anak kecil di sampingnya itu menautkan alisnya. "Seumur hidupku, Mom tidak pernah menolak perbuatan baik dariku."

"Kalian yang membuatku bingung!" kesabaran Hermione mencapai akhirnya. "Apa maksud kalian dengan memanggilku 'Mommy'! Dan ... oh, demi Merlin atau kolor Voldemort sekalipun, kalian seorang ... Malfoy?"

Kini dua anak kecil itu sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan sungguh, Hermione benci di tertawakan. Catat. Sangat benci!

"APA YANG KALIAN TERTAWAKAN!" Hermione berteriak dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Jika bukan anak-anak, mereka pasti sudah Hermione ubah menjadi seekor musang! Ya, setiap Malfoy memang pantas mendapatkan hal itu!

Dan kejadian selanjutnya tidak jauh beda dengan yang tadi. Kedua anak tadi kembali tertawa. Lebih keras. Dan Hermione bersiap melempar kutukan non verbal.

"Astaga Scorpie, Vionie!"

Hermione sudah cukup terkejut dengan dua anak kecil yang memanggilnya 'Mommy'. Jadi, ia tidak butuh penampakkan karakter lainnya. Terlebih itu adalah ...

"Mione, kau sudah bangun?"

Hermione benar-benar ingin muntah. Itu benar-benar Malfoy! Ya, Tuhan!

"Ayo, sarapan! Kali ini aku mencoba membuat bubur dan sup."

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Haah? Kau bilang apa, sih, Mione? Biasanya kau kan memanggilku Drakie?"

Well, Hermione ingin kembali menjerit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita sudah sepuluh tahun menikah," Draco Malfoy menjawab dengan enteng. "Sepertinya kepalamu kemarin memang terbentur sangat keras."

Hermione menyimak ucapan Draco perlahan. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, tadi Malfoy mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'menikah'. Apa itu artinya Hermione dan Draco ... menikah? Married? Lalu punya anak? Dan anaknya ada ... dua?

Dan semua menjadi gelap.

Yeah, Hermione kembali pingsan untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Malfoy, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Lavender kembali berteriak heboh. Entah yang ke berapa kalinya berhasil membuat Draco bertambah frustasi.

"Yeah, ini hal yang mengejutkan," Ginny kembali mengulang komentar yang sama dan Draco kembali mengeluh keras-keras.

Luna terlihat menikmati suasana tegang di antara Lavender, Ginny dan Draco. Ekspresi jengkel, marah, malu, dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu di wajah Draco yang biasanya selalu di hiasi seringai sombong khas miliknya. Kapan lagi Luna bisa menikmati ekspresi seperti itu dari seorang Malfoy?

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali! Demi Merlin!" Draco kembali mengacak rambutnya. "Aku hanya menolong Hermione! Tidak lebih!"

Lavender menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak percaya!"

Arghhh! Ingin Draco melempar kutukan pada dirinya sendiri sekarang juga!

Geez!

Pintu kamar Hermione tiba-tiba terbuka, memperlihatkan Hermione yang berjalan sempoyongan dengan penampilan acak-acakkan. Setidaknya ia sudah mengenakan piyamanya sekarang. Membuat semua yang ada di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid berlari menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Mione!" Ginny dan Lavender langsung meraih kedua lengan Hermione saat tubuhnya limbung. Draco dan Luna hanya menonton lalu mengikuti kemana Luna dan Ginny pergi.

"Well, kalian mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Draco saat melihat Luna dan Ginny membawa Hermione ke luar menara Ketua Murid. "Jangan bilang kalian mau ke Madam Pomfrey?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Lavender bertanya balik dengan agak ketus. Draco dengan stress-nya menepuk jidatnya dengan dramatis.

"Kalian mau membuatku dalam masalah?"

Lavender dan Ginny saling berpandangan lalu menatap Draco bersamaan. "Ide bagus!"

Oh, Joy!

"Kita memang harus membawa Mione ke sana," Luna akhirnya membuka suara. "Tapi setelah sampai di sana, kalian harus mendengarkan penjelasan Malfoy terlebih dahulu."

"Itu tidak perlu, Luna," sahut lavender. "Semuanya murni kesalahan Malfoy!"

"Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasannya dulu," Luna mencoba bijak. "Jika memang Malfoy terbukti bersalah, kalian bisa ..."

"Apa?" tanya Lavender dan Ginny bersamaan. Sedangkan Draco mendapat firasat buruk tersendiri.

"Melemparnya dengan kutukan. Atau lebih baik, melemparinya dengan pai lalu membuangnya ke dalam hutan terlarang."

"Ide bagus!"

"Geez! Kau sangat membantu, Lovegood!"

"Sama-sama, Malfoy!" sahut Luna dengan senyum sepolos mungkin.

Hari ini mungkin akan masuk ke dalam catatan sejarah Draco Malfoy sebagai peristiwa paling hina dalam hidupnya!

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah di beri obat tidur tanpa mimpi oleh Madam Pomfrey, Hermione tidur tanpa henti selama dua hari penuh. Berkat insiden jatuh dari tangga, dua tulang rusuknya patah, tulang kakinya retak, dan lecet di bagian kepala juga siku dan lutut.

Hebat. Pikir Draco. Ia kira Hermione hanya mengalami lecet biasa. Dan hal baiknya ...

Well, walau Draco tidak yakin ini dapat di sebut hal baik setelah semua kejadian buruk kemarin. Hermione di izinkan Madam Pomfrey untuk dirawat di menara Ketua Murid yang berarti Draco harus merawatnya.

Well, itu lebih baik daripada nama baiknya tercemar di seluruh Hogwarts, kan?

Lalu hal baik yang kedua, yeah, Ginny dan Lavender akhirnya mau mendengarkan penjelasannya walau harus dengan berbagai paksaan yang tidak akan mau Draco ingat lagi. Cukup ia menderita karena harus menyelinap malam-malam dan memberi Ginny serta Lavender mantra yang entah apa namanya. Draco hanya mengutipnya dari buku yang biasa Hermione baca di perpustakaan. Dan hasilnya tidak buruk. Mereka berubah tenang dan meminta Draco menjelaskan pada mereka dengan sangat detail. Melewatkan insiden lainnya di kamar mandi, tentu saja.

Semua membaik. Batin Draco sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang rekreasi. Berusaha santai dari kesibukkannya sebagai Ketua Murid beberapa hari ini.

Yeah, Hermione sakit berarti tumpukan tugasnya yang telah menggunung di double kembali. Jujur saja, Draco lebih suka mendouble roti lapis selai nanas daripada harus mendouble tugas sinting seperti itu.

Ahh, lupakan!

"MALFOY!"

Draco menghitung sesuatu dengan jarinya.

Sial! Hermione kembali memanggilnya. Entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"KAU BUTUH APA?" Draco berteriak dari ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Terlalu malas berjalan ke kamar Hermione.

"KEMARI ATAU KAU KU KUTUK DARI SINI DENGAN MANTRA NON VERBAL!"

Draco langsung terlonjak dari sofa.

Great! Kejeniusan seorang Granger dalam ilmu sihir memang membawa dampak buruk pada Draco.

"MALFOY!"

"AKU DATANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, apa yang kau butuhkan, Granger?"

Hermione menatap Draco dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Mandilah."

"Apa?" Draco bertanya lagi, tidak mengerti.

"Kau bau, tahu!" akhirnya Hermione berteriak dengan nada menyindir.

"Hei, aku tidak mandi selama dua hari ini memangnya karena siapa?"

"Karena itu, mandilah."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat penampilanmu kumal seperti ini hanya karena merawatku seharian penuh," Hermione berkata lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Jadi, terima kasih."

"Sepertinya kepalamu memang terbentur sangat keras kemarin," respon Draco dengan nada menyindir. "Kau jadi aneh."

"Sudahlah," Draco membelalak saat mendengar Hermione yang menolak berdebat dengannya. "Sebaiknya kau mandi lalu tidur. Untuk laporan keamanan dari Prefek Ravenclaw dan Slytherin biar aku yang baca lanjutannya."

"Well, kalau itu maumu," Draco menyahut dengan kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu, keluar kamar Hermione dengan bingung.

"Haah, ada apa denganku?" tanya Hermione sambil mendesah kecewa. Perlahan ia menyentuh rambut cokelat bergelombangnya yang kini pendek sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Mommy!'

Scorpius dan Vionica Malfoy.

Apa benar mereka adalah anak-anaknya dan Malfoy kelak?

.

.

.

.

.

"Mione! Kau sudah sembuh!" teriak Ginny sambil nyengir lebar. Sarapan pagi itu jadi lebih meriah di bangku asrama Gryffindor. Bahkan Luna yang semula di meja Ravenclaw terlihat bergabung bersama Ginny dan Lavender untuk menyambut kedatangan Hermione pagi ini.

"Keadaanku sudah lebih baik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk kelas ramuan pagi ini," sahut Hermione seraya duduk bersebelahan dengan Lavender.

"Tapi wajahmu masih pucat," komentar Luna sambil meletakan pialanya yang kini tersisa setengahnya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, sungguh."

"Yeah, aku yakin. Jika masih sakit, kau tidak mungkin membawa buku ramuan sebanyak ini," kata Lavender sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku tebal Hermione yang ia taruh di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apa Malfoy merawatmu dengan baik beberapa hari ini?" tanya Ginny, penasaran.

"Ya, dia lumayan melakukannya," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Apa dia juga meminta maaf padamu?" Kini Lavender ikut bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya dia salah apa?" Hermione balik bertanya, tidak mengerti.

"Bukannya Malfoy yang membuatmu jatuh dari tangga, Mione?"

"Tidak, itu salahku," Hermione berkata lirih sambil menegak jus labu dari pialanya lalu segera berdiri dengan tumpukan buku menggunung di kedua tangannya. "Sudah, ya, aku harus segera mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan."

"Kenapa Mione jadi aneh begitu, ya?" komentar Lavender sambil menatap punggung Hermione yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu aula besar. "Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti."

"Aku juga," Ginny ikut berkomentar. "Apa Malfoy melakukan sesuatu lagi?"

"Sudahlah," sela Luna yang kini telah berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Nanti juga ia akan menceritakannya pada kita."

"Mau kemana?"

"Lihat sekeliling kalian. Kelas ramuan akan di mulai lima menit lagi."

Lavender dan Ginny saling berpandangan sebelum buru-buru menghabiskan jus labunya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Malfoy."

Draco yang kini tengah sibuk berbaring di sofanya mulai melirik Hermione. "Apa?"

Hermione terdiam lalu menghela nafas. Mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid ini tidak akan ada orang yang menguping. "Seandainya kau menikah lalu punya dua orang anak. Satu lelaki dan satu perempuan, nama apa yang akan kau berikan pada mereka?"

Draco tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dengan sedikit jengkel. "Jawab saja!"

"Well, mungkin Scorpius untuk lelaki."

Deg!

"Dan ..."

"Vionica untuk perempuan?"

"Hei, aku baru memikirkan nama itu!" Draco langsung menatap Hermione dengan bingung. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Well ... aku bermimpi bertemu dengan anak-anakmu itu. Mereka menyebalkan sepertimu, kurasa."

Draco kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, terlihat tidak tertarik. "Tidak mungkin."

"Yang lelaki memiliki rambut sepertimu. Tapi matanya berwarna cokelat," Hermione tetap melanjutkan walau Draco tetap tidak terlihat tertarik. "Yang perempuan juga memiliki rambut yang sama tapi panjang dan bergelombang."

Draco membuka matanya lalu menatap langit-langit ruang rekreasi dengan bingung. "Bergelombang katamu?"

"Yeah, dan kau tetap sama seperti sekarang."

"Jadi, maksudmu kau melihat diriku yang ada di masa depan?" Draco mulai terlihat tertarik. Kini langsung duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil menatap Hermione. "Lalu siapa yang akan jadi istriku di masa depan?"

Hermione menahan nafas seketika. Awalnya ia memang tidak ingin mengatakan hal bodoh yang belum pasti seperti ini. Tapi, ia mungkin harus mengatakannya untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Ya, ia tidak boleh menikah dengan seorang Malfoy.

"Malfoy, saat aku mengalami mimpi itu aku sangat terkejut," Hermione mulai melanjutkan ceritanya. "Karena kedua anakmu itu berlari ke kamarku dan memangilku dengan panggilan 'Mommy'."

Draco terdiam, membuat suasana di sana mulai hening dan terasa canggung.

"Ha, hahahahaha ...!"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan kesal. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau? Jadi istriku? Hahahahaha ...!"

Hermione kini bersedekap dada sambil menatap Draco yang terus tertawa. Mungkin ia perlu waktu untuk mempercayai hal ini.

"Hahahaha ... Hermione Jean Malfoy? Hahahahaha ..."

Well, Malfoy di saat begini terasa menyebalkan.

"Hermione Malfoy? Hahahaha ... konyol!"

"Malfoy ..." kini Hermione berkata dengan jengkel.

"Hahahaha ... Hermione Malfoy! Hahahahaha ..."

"MALFOY!"

Akhirnya Draco menghentikkan tawanya, masih dengan cengiran lebar yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Hermione.

"Aku memberitahumu bukan untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan atau lelucon, Malfoy!"

"Well, lalu apa?"

"Karena tahu hal itu akan terjadi, kita bisa menghentikannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco balik bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Kita harus mengubah masa depan. Kau dan aku tidak boleh menikah di masa depan."

Draco terdiam, cukup lama. Seharusnya ia senang mendengar usul Hermione itu, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya terasa kesal.

"Cih, terserah kau saja!"

Draco akhirnya beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamar tanpa berbalik lagi pada Hermione.

Brakkk!

"Seharusnya kan dia merasa senang," gumam Hermione tidak mengerti. "Dasar aneh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Draco tidak mau mengakui hal ini, sebetulnya. Tapi ia merasa kesal.

Kesal, karena Hermione ternyata memang sangat membencinya. Buktinya ia secara terang-terangan menolak masa depannya yang nantinya akan menjadi isteri seorang Malfoy.

Cih, seharusnya ia juga merasa jijik menikahi wanita seperti Hermione, tapi entah kenapa hatinya malah merasa ... senang?

Padahal Hermione jelas-jelas bukan seorang darah murni. Ia hanya kelahiran muggle yang kebetulan se-asrama dengannya. Dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

'Kita harus mengubah masa depan.'

Draco kembali memikirkan usul Hermione itu sambil berbaring di kasurnya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat ke luar asrama untuk latihan Quidditch bersama yang lain sore ini. Ia hanya ingin di kamar. Berbaring, sambil kembali berpikir. Apa mungkin hal itu yang terbaik?

Padahal sesungguhnya ia tidak keberatan jika harus bersanding dengan seorang Granger. Toh, Voldemort sudah menghilang dari dunia ini. Begitu juga Ayah dan Bibinya yang seorang Psikopat.

Draco juga yakin ibunya bisa menerima kekurangan Hermione yang seorang kelahiran muggle. Menurutnya itu tidak buruk. Mungkin mereka bisa membentuk keluarga yang baik dan sejahtera.

Hei, kenapa aku berpikir seakan-akan kami benar-benar mau menikah? Batin Draco seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Saat menatap cermin besar di depannya, Draco membeku.

"Demi Merlin!"

Draco merutuki tingkahnya. Dan wajahnya ... wajahnya memerah, astaga!

Deg!

Jantungnya juga terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Terkadang terasa nyeri dan menyakitkan.

Jangan-jangan ...

BRAKKK!

"Oi, Granger!"

Hermione terlonjak kaget saat melihat Draco mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Apa?"

"Cepat antar aku ke Madam Pomfrey! Dadaku terasa sakit! Wajahku merah dan aku merasa suhu tubuhku meningkat! Kurasa aku memang sedang demam parah!"

Dan Hermione hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, bingung. "Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**...::To Be Continued::...**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini dan maaf karena ternyata fic ini terlalu lama update dan ternyata sangat pendek. **

**Soalnya aku berpikir buat apa update cepat tapi ternyata tidak memuaskan. Beberapa minggu ini aku juga buntu ide, jadi maaf banget!**

**Membaca review Readers sekalian membuatku tambah semangat untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. Terima kasih banyak!**

**Mohon komentarnya lagi, ya ^^**

**Mind to Wait the Next Chap?**

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

**###############**

**...::Muggle In Love::...**

**###############**

**Disclaimer: Always J.K Rowling**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: Semi-Canon, Maybe Out Of Character, TYPO, Bad for EYD & Language**

***Hope You Enjoy It***

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Malfoy ..." Hermione mencoba bersikap lebih sabar. "Kau sakit apa?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan sebingung ini!" balas Draco seraya menjambak rambut pirang platina-nya, frustasi. "Arggh, aku merasa gila, demi Merlin!"

Hermione kini bersedekap dada seraya melipat kedua kakinya di atas tempat tidur. "Bagaimana gejalanya? Kau merasakan apa?" tanya Hermione seraya menatap Draco dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Mencoba mengamati keganjilan yang mungkin merupakan gejala dari penyakit yang Draco bilang.

"Aku merasa sangat panas, merah, pusing, dan tidak tenang, rrr ... mungkin?" Draco berkata ragu-ragu.

"Kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan gejala penyakitmu?" Hermione balas bertanya, tidak percaya. "Idiot."

"Hei, aku dengar itu, rambut semak!"

"Lupakan. Yang kulihat keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Hanya berantakan dan sedikit kacau. Well, kau memang selalu urakan. Tapi kali ini terlihat cukup serius. Kau depresi," Hermione beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kursi di sisi kanan kasur. "Kurasa tidak perlu ke Madam Pomfey. Cukup konsultasi denganku, dan aku akan memberimu saran."

"Saran? Kau tidak akan memberiku obat?" Draco bertanya seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak," Hermione menoleh kearah Draco dengan wajah yang cukup serius. "Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku."

Draco kembali dibuat bingung. "Katakan apa? Apa maksudmu, Granger?"

"Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya, ya?" Hermione tersenyum mengejek. "Kukira Playboy sepertimu sudah mengerti gejala ini sebelumnya."

"Jangan bertele-tele!" Draco kehabisan kesabaran. "Katakan saja ada apa denganku, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!"

"Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta, demi Merlin!" teriakan Hermione menggema di langit-langit kamarnya. "Dan katakan padaku, siapa yang kau pikirkan sampai membuat wajahmu bersemu seperti itu?"

"Kau bercanda," ucap Draco, mencoba mengelak. "Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta, dan apa maksudmu memikirkan seseorang? Aku tidak ..." Draco menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya saat wajah Hermione kembali terbesit di pikirannya. Wajahnya tambah merona. "A-aku tidak memikirkan siapapun!"

"Aa ... wajahmu tambah merah, Malfoy," Hermione berkata seraya terkikik geli. "Sudahlah, aku juga tidak mau tahu. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke kamarmu, istirahat dan coba ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya setelah hatimu tenang dan mentalmu kuat. Well, itu kalau kau bisa gentle."

Draco mendelik tajam tapi tetap tidak mengeluarkan bantahan apapun. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Hermione mengangguk lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur yang sudah dipenuhi enam buah buku dengan ketebalan yang mengerikan. "Baiklah, selamat berjuang."

Sebelum pintu tertutup, Draco berbisik. "Thanks ..."

Dan pintu tertutup perlahan.

Hermione mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Hell, sepertinya telingaku memang sedang bermasalah. Kenapa bisa aku mendengar seorang Malfoy mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus?"

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini kembali terasa membosankan tanpa kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Harry. Sebagian besar juga karena pelajaran yang diajarkan sudah terlebih dahulu Hermione kuasai. Dan, absennya seorang Draco Malfoy seharian ini juga makin membuatnya merasa bosan dan kesepian.

Hermione mengetuk pelan keningnya.

Maksudnya, karena tidak ada yang mengejek atau melontarkan hinaan padanya. Sama seperti seseorang yang merasa kehilangan, saat musuh yang selama ini beradu mulut dengannya menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Untuk contoh, silahkan lihat Mr. Krab dan Plankton.

Baiklah, Hermione merasa otaknya sudah rusak.

"Mione!" Ginny berteriak seraya berlari dengan semangat. Beberapa orang yang melewati koridor tersebut terlihat menjadi korban tabrak lari akibat ulah Ginny. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada kabar baik?" Hermione sudah bisa menebak. Ginny memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya.

"Harry dan Ron telah kembali ke Inggris setelah tugas mereka di Irlandia, dan mereka akan berkunjung ke The Burrow saat malam natal!" Ginny memekik girang. "Dan coba tebak, apa bagian terbaiknya?"

"Hmm ..." Hermione tersenyum. Kembali bisa menebak. "Harry berencana akan melamarmu?"

"Tepat!" Ginny kembali berteriak. Tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya yang saat ini tengah berada di sebuah koridor yang sangat ramai. "Merlin, aku benar-benar bahagia!"

"Selamat, Mrs. Potter," goda Hermione seraya tersenyum geli. Ginny sukses merona. "Jadi, hanya itu berita bagusnya?"

Ginny kembali memasang wajah antusias dan bersiap kembali berteriak sebelum Hermione meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, isyarat untuk memelankan suaranya. "Sebetulnya ini rahasia, Harry yang menyuruhku tutup mulut, tapi sepertinya kau harus segera tahu," Ginny berkata seraya berbisik pelan. "Ron telah menyiapkan cincin dengan berlian terbaik di Irlandia yang ia beli dari hasil pekerjaannya sebagai Auror untuk melamarmu! Bersamaan dengan Harry yang akan melamarku. Hanya saja di ruangan yang terpisah."

Hermione membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya. "S-serius?"

"Aku bahkan masih menyimpan surat yang di berikan burung hantu milik Harry tadi pagi," jawab Ginny mantap. "Dua minggu lagi akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah!"

Hermione tidak merespon. Masih tetap terdiam dengan pikiran kusut. Haruskah ia merasa senang?

"Ginny, kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai!" Lavender terlihat melambaikan tangannya dari ujung koridor. Ginny ikut melambaikan tangannya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana!" Lalu menepuk bahu Hermione seraya tersenyum senang. "Aku tidak sabar untuk segera memanggilmu 'sista'. Bye."

Hermione masih terdiam kaku di tempat. Pikirannya makin kusut dan perasaannya terasa gelisah. Bahkan ia tidak lagi mengingat kata-kata terakhir Ginny sebelum ia menyusul Lavender ke kelas ramuan.

"God, apa yang terjadi padaku?" lirih Hermione.

.

.

.

Lembaran kertas usang dari buku tua tersebut kembali menerbangkan debu yang untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil membuat Draco bersin dengan sangat keras. Sekali lagi, digosoknya hidungnya tersebut hingga membuatnya merah lalu kembali menelusuri deretan kata-kata yang tercetak dengan rapi di atas kertas buku tersebut. Saat mata abu-abunya menangkap beberapa kata yang sedari tadi ia cari, Draco kembali menyeringai.

**How to Read a Dream**.

Draco membaca buku tersebut dengan serius, hingga tanpa sadar melupakan kehadiran Hermione yang kini sudah berada di ruang rekreasi ketua murid seraya menutup beberapa jendela yang ada di sana.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Draco berbasa-basi.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatku?"

"Aku sedang membaca buku, Granger."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, mencoba bersabar untuk kali ini.

"Ada masalah?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Alisnya terangkat tinggi saat ia melihat Hermione berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak. "Granger, boleh kita bicara?"

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Kini pikirannya bertambah kacau dengan sikap Draco yang tiba-tiba berubah sedikit ramah. "Tentang apa?"

"Kita, dan masa depan kita."

Tubuh Hermione terasa bergidik ngeri untuk beberapa saat. Ia melupakan perkara tersebut. "Kau mendapat referensi yang menarik?"

"Lebih dari itu. Ini bisa menjadi jalan keluar yang paling bagus untuk kita."

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan setelah mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman."

"Aku akan menunggu, Granger."

Dan pintu kamar Hermione tertutup perlahan. Meninggalkan Draco yang kini tengah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak merindukan Hermione lagi. Tidak. Karena Ibunya sudah menawarkan Astoria untuknya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Mom, mohon kau bisa mengerti hal ini Draco."

"Aku ingin mencari sendiri pasangan hidupku," jawab Draco, mantap. "Dari dulu aku selalu di atur oleh Dad dan Mom. Apa tidak bisa untuk hal yang satu ini aku sendiri yang memutuskan?"

"Draco-dear ..." Narcissa tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Dan Draco benci melihat kedua mata yang berlinang air mata itu. Benci, karena hatinya bisa saja goyah dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, Mom," Draco tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Lagipula mengapa ia harus bersusah payah menolak seorang Astoria? Memangnya ada gadis lain yang tengah mengisi hatinya?

Sialnya, bayangan Hermione Granger selalu muncul di saat Draco memikirkan hal ini.

**End of Flashback**

**-:-**

"Daddy, aku sudah cukup pintar, kan? Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa segera masuk Hogwarts seperti Scorpie?"

Draco terlihat bingung menjawab, lebih tepatnya bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa. Ia kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh buku dengan desain interior yang menakjubkan. Draco tentu tahu dimana ia sekarang.

Perpustakaan pribadi di Malfoy Manor.

Sayangnya Draco masih belum mengerti, untuk apa dia di sini dan mengapa ada seorang anak kecil yang mirip replika Hermione kecil memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Daddy'. Memangnya sejak kapan ia menikah?

"Kau memanggilku 'Daddy'?" Draco bertanya seraya mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang mulai bergejolak aneh.

Seandainya ini mimpi, Draco harap Hermione mau berbaik hati menyiramkan dua-tiga ember berisi air tepat di wajahnya, saat ini juga.

"Tadi Mommy yang aneh, kenapa sekarang Daddy juga ikut-ikutan tambah aneh, sih?" gadis kecil dengan wajah manis di hadapannya itu sukses merengek dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, mungkin untuk menarik simpati Draco.

"Well, gadis pintar ..." Draco mulai bisa mengerti keadaannya sekarang. "Bisa kau panggilkan 'Mommy' sekarang? Ada yang mau 'Daddy' bicarakan dengannya."

"Daddy bicara apa, sih? Mommy, kan ada disampingmu sekarang."

Apa?

Draco menoleh ke kanan. Arah yang di tunjuk gadis berambut pirang platina bergelombang yang mengaku sebagai puterinya. Kedua bola matanya terlihat membulat kaget seakan tidak percaya.

Sejak kapan Hermione duduk dengan tenangnya di situ?

"Granger?" sapa Draco, ragu-ragu.

"Granger?" Hermione dan Vionica Malfoy menatap Draco dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. Sungguh, keduanya tampak begitu mirip dengan garis wajah yang anggun dan manis. Sayangnya lamunan Draco itu berakhir dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hermione. Pertanyaan yang berhasil menamparnya pada kenyataan.

"Kau minta cerai, ya?" duga Hermione seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa memanggil marga lamaku?"

Shit! Draco lupa dia kini mungkin sedang berada di alam mimpi. Atau ...

Masa depan.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pemikirannya itu. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya kembali mengingat masa-masa kita saat di Hogwarts dulu. Kau ingat? Pertengkaran konyol antara rambut semak dan si 'ferret'?"

Draco merasa konyol menyebutkan nama ejekannya sendiri.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol Drakie. Itu menggelikan," tawa Hermione yang diikuti kikikkan kecil Vionica.

"Well ..." Draco kehabisan kata-kata. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?"

"Dad, kita baru makan siang lima belas menit yang lalu," Vionica mengingatkan. Draco kembali merutuki keadaan ini.

"Ehm, mau tanding Quidditch?"

"Dad ..." kini Vionica mengeluh keras-keras dan Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau, kan tahu aku dan Mom payah saat di atas sapu."

"Rrr, ah, ya ..." Draco merasa semua yang ia lakukan terasa salah di zaman ini. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ..."

"Drakie," Draco menghentikan ucapannya saat Hermione memanggilnya dengan intonasi yang aneh. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Well, baiklah."

-:-

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Draco merasa jantungnya dipompa begitu cepat. Membuatnya merasa sedikit sesak untuk beberapa saat.

"A-apa maksudmu, Mione? Aku Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione yang ada di hadapannya. Yang Draco duga sudah berumur 33 tahun dengan rambut coklat pendek sebahu dan bergelombang rapi kini mulai menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kecurigaan. Draco tahu tidak akan mudah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang sejenius Hermione. Tapi ia juga tidak yakin perlu membongkar rahasia di depan Hermione yang ada dalam keadaan ini.

Ayolah, ini hanya mimpi, kan?

"Drakie ..." Hermione kembali bersuara setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat jawaban pasti dari Draco. "Kau seperti bukan Drakie yang ku kenal ..."

Draco bersiap menjawabnya dengan alasan selogis mungkin. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut kencang. Pusing dan isi perutnya terasa ingin segera keluar. Saat Draco menutup kedua matanya, menahan sakit. Ia merasa terhisap oleh sebuah ruang dimensi dengan kegelapan yang begitu pekat dan menyeramkan.

Dan saat itu ia kembali memikirkan gadis dengan kedua bola mata cokelatnya yang menatap hangat dirinya.

Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

"Astaga Malfoy!" Hermione berdecak sebal. "Kukira kau akan menungguku berganti pakaian!"

Ah, sepertinya semua sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Granger?"

"Apa? Kau ingin membantah apa lagi?"

**Grep**!

Draco secara refleks memeluk tubuh Hermione dengan erat. "Aku melihatnya."

Hermione membeku dengan wajah merona hebat. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan pikirannya serasa berhenti bekerja saat itu juga. Ia ingin melepas paksa kedua tangan Draco yang memeluknya, tapi perasaan hangat yang menjalar di tubuhnya membuat ia enggan melakukannya. Entah mengapa.

"Aku melihatnya. Kau dan puteri kita, Vionica Malfoy," Draco berbisik tepat di telinga Hermione dan gadis terpintar di Hogwarts itu langsung merasa kalau dirinya sudah gila karena tidak bisa bereaksi apapun lagi.

"Gadis kecil itu cantik."

Kesadaran Draco mungkin belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Sepertimu."

Hermione yakin Draco benar-benar sudah sinting.

"Dan entah mengapa ..." Draco menghimpit tubuh Hermione yang sudah terjepit pada punggung sofa. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan semua keadaan itu ..." kini jarak diantara mereka semakin memendek. Hermione merasa pikirannya makin menggila. "Apa mungkin ..." Draco menghentikan kata-katanya. Membiarkan Hermione bernafas untuk beberapa saat.

"... Aku mencintaimu?"

Dan jarak itu menghilang seiring bibir mereka yang menempel dengan hangat.

.

.

.

**...::To be Continued::...**

.

**Hmm, lagi-lagi pendek...(-.-") **

**Entah mengapa kayaknya saya lagi terkena WB. Tapi mencegah jangan sampai hiatus. Fic ini sendiri berubah jalan ceritanya dari ide awal yang muncul di otak saya jadi ide lain yang kayaknya bakal diluar prediksi para Readers.**

**Oh ya, sebaiknya Hermione terima lamaran Ron apa tidak, ya?**

**See you in the next Chap!**

.


End file.
